


[Podfic] Hallelujah

by Elle_dubs (avril_o)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Force Ghosts, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avril_o/pseuds/Elle_dubs
Summary: This is a podfic of "Hallelujah", an orphaned work.Author's Summary: The road to love is not a victory march. It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah. - Leonard Cohen
Relationships: Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hallelujah](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432495) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



This is a podfic of "Hallelujah" an orphaned work.

 **  
Author's Summary:** The road to love is not a victory march. It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah. - Leonard Cohen

****

**Fandom:** Star Wars - all media types

****

**Pairing(s):** Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker

****

**Podfic Reader:** [Elle_dubs on AO3](https://arhiveofourown.org/users/Avril_o/pseuds/Elle_dubs)

**Author's Note:**

> This podfic was created for a Voiceteam 2020 Challenge, Hallelujah anthology. Other works here: [Hallelujah, Orange Team Anthology](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/12830.html)
> 
> Intro / outro music is "Lost Shoe", by Blue Dot Sessions.


End file.
